


Calamity

by Cookiejuice



Series: Stubbornshipping lawyer/cop au [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospital, M/M, Realizations, trans girl mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Mokuba gets shot and Seto has a revelation. Comissioned by Bitterpixiebro and posted with permissionFeatures trans girl Mokuba





	Calamity

His footsteps were loud on the cold tiles of the hospital floors, echoing through the quiet hallway. “Officer Kaiba? Yeah, she’s in room 402”.

“Kaiba don’t panic, but your sister is in the hospital, she got shot on the job. She’ll be okay but just thought you’d like to kn- yeah I’m coming! Sorry gotta go. Bye!”

That was the voicemail Honda had left him while he was in court. The lawyer was lucky that he didn’t have any more cases to assist for the remainder of the day, so as soon as the verdict was spoken, he had hurried to his car. Chewing his cheek as he drove to the hospital, fingers tapping the steering wheel in impatient annoyance at every red light on the way.

He swung the door open to room 402, coming to face with Mokuba in a hospital bed, Honda next to her, and they were laughing.

“Hey bro! Didn’t you have work today?”, Mokuba asked, way too cheerful for someone who had been shot. Seto Kaiba walked over to the other side of the bed, arms crossed and lips slightly pursed.

“So what happened?”  
“Armed robbery. Mokuba rushed in and got shot in the shoulder. Nothing serious, as it wasn’t deep, but she should take some rest for a few days to let it heal”.  
“Honda I fucking told you, I’m fine”.  
“The doctor said you need to rest so you better take that goddamn rest!”

Seto took a deep breath, relaxing his arms. “When will you learn not to rush in recklessly, Mokuba?” Honda gestured at Seto as he looked at Mokuba,, as if to say ‘yeah exactly that’. “You’re lucky it’s a shallow wound this time, it could have been a lot worse”.

Mokuba huffed. “Spare me the preaching, Seto. Hiroto already did all of that before you arrived”, she growled, sinking deeper into the bed.

Honda sighed. “Come on, let’s get some coffee”, he suggested to the older Kaiba. Seto gave Mokuba one more stern look before nodding and exiting the room with Honda.

“She’s always been reckless”, he spoke as they walked to the cafeteria. Honda snorted. “Must have been quite the problemchild when she was younger, then”. Seto sighed. “Honestly, it’s almost a miracle she graduated police academy the way she did”.

Honda poured them both a coffee, handing Seto his. “She’s good at her job, though. Yeah, she’s reckless and impulsive alot of times, but sometimes that makes the difference between life or death. I know some civillians who really admire her for that”.

Seto played with his cup for a quiet moment. “Thank you”.

“For what?”, Honda asked surprised, in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee.

“For taking care of my sister. I am very limited in what I can do, and it’s nice knowing that someone capable is keeping an eye on her when I can’t”, Seto answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Honda smiled, patting Kaiba’s shoulder. “It’s not a problem. After all, her and I are partners, we’re supposed to look out for each other”.

Kaiba nodded. “Shall we go back?”

The two men walked back to room 402, where Mokuba had pulled out her phone and was playing some games, as there was not much else she could do currently. They talked for a bit, and the doctor came in after a while for a last checkup, making sure Mokuba was good to go.

The three of them walked out of the building as Mokuba told the story of what happened, with commentary provided by Honda. Seto offered Honda a ride, but he said he had his own car already parked there and had to refuse.

They said their goodbyes and Seto was about to get in the car when he heard Honda cough, and looked up with a raised eyebrow.“So uhh.. we still up for coffee tomorrow?” Seto blinked, then nodded. “Yes, my schedule hasn’t changed. So I’ll see you at the usual place”. Honda grinned widely. “Okay! Great! I’ll see you tomorow then! Get home safe!”

They waved and Seto got in the car, strapping himself in and starting it.

“You do realize that you two have basically been on dates, right?”, Mokuba commented as she looked out the window as they drove. “So when’s the big ‘First one’?” Seto choked on his inhale of air, looking at Mokuba with widened eyes. “We are not— they aren’t— it isn’t like that!” Was it? 

Mokuba grinned as she looked at her older brother. “Come on Seto, you’ve never made time outside of work for anyone but me. You obviously enjoy his company, and you should. He’s a great dude. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it”.

Seto only responded with a grumble as he kept his eyes on the road. He hadn’t, actually. He’d never dated anyone, and the thought did not come as natural to him as it did to others. What would that be like, to be dating someone? He knew there were things like kissing involved, but aside from that? He had no idea, he was pretty clueless about the whole concept. Perhaps he could look into it later that evening.


End file.
